The Saving Angel
by Phildale
Summary: Hi my name is Kimberly Holmes. You have not heard of me but I'm Sherlock Holmes younger sister and I will tell you a story to you what happened to me when I was fifteen. Later I will tell you about another adventure I had with my brothers. Have a nice read.


The saving angel

It was 3 in the morning and it was still dark outside. I have no idea why but I have a strange feeling that I have to move around.

I look at my window and I decide to go over there. Until I hear the steps of hooves coming closer and closer. Then I saw it. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A completely snow-white horse and it stood all alone out there in the dark. 

I dressed in a robe and went down gently so I do not wake my parents. When I came down to the back of the house and knocked on the door with his mule. 

The horse is real, I just know it. I've been riding since I was six years old and read about horses ever since. The white horse shook its head as if I wanted to go with it. I decide to do it.

I put on better clothes, jacket and shoes and go out. The horse starts to move and I will follow.

"Hey, wait for me, I coming." I tried to catch but the white horse was really fast. 

We ran through a forest but at the same time, I thought this was odd, I follow a horse and I do not know where we're going. But as I said, I have decided to implement it. 

Twenty minutes later we arrived at a pond and what was there in the pond, a deer kid who had been stuck in the reeds. The white horse has taken me to save it. 

I was hoping to branch I climbed over that could keep me. 

"Take it easy, I'll help you little one." I said calmly, and carried the deer kid. 

"Keep still, you will soon be on solid ground again." I said and climbed back to solid ground.

"There you go now you're safe again. You're a happy little deer. You can thank the white horse that saved your life." I told deer kid and removed reeds from it.

But when I turned the horse was gone. It was not seen to anywhere. Equally enigmatic gone when it appeared. Deer kid went away and on the way home I thought about where the white horse came from and why it wanted me to save deer kid.

The next morning I was sitting at the breakfast table with my parents and ate my fruit salad that I had made myself. 

"Did you sleep well, Kimberly?" My mother wondered. 

"Oh yes mom, I dreamed a dream only, that's all." I knew no one would believe me. 

"So might we hear?" Dad asked. 

"A white horse came to our house and woke me up at three in the morning and led the way through the forest to save a deer cub." 

"Ha, ha that was good. We know you have a good imagination Kimberly but that was the best story so far." My dad chuckled while he drank his tea.

"You can stop reading so much history so you will not get that kind of strange dreams." My mother said, and ate her sandwich.

Two nights later, the horse came again. I heard it whinny outside. I got dressed and went down to the back.

The knock on the door as it did last time. I pinched my arm hard and it hurt, I'm not dreaming. Like last time, wants it that I follow.

We went through the forest and the white horse showed me the way to an ancient abandoned bell tower.

The horse scraped in the ground and in the ground, I could see something moving. It was a small owl kid it must have fallen out of a nest.

I looked up and saw the Owl's Nest at the clock tower. The horse wanted me to bring back kid with his mother.

I held the little kid in one hand while I climbed up to the nest.

"There you go little friend and stay with your mother until you are old enough to fly." I said, and put back the kid in the nest with his mother and siblings.

But when I climbed down the white horse was gone again. Just as quickly, and without a trace as last time.

For weeks now, the white horse came to me several times and got me to help many animals in nature.

Like for example, one time I got to help a fox that had fallen into a trap. Another time I had to help a falcon that had been stuck in a thorn bush and the third time I had to help a rabbit that had been caught in something round iron thing.

Meanwhile, during the weeks I have tried to look for information about the horse. I have tried to search for missing horses, legends and myths or what actually completely. Sometimes I get to me that I have met a ghost.

Until I found a book about a noble family named Carlisle. Lord Robert Carlisle had a daughter named Elizabeth.

The family lived in a castle in Kent hundred years ago and her father bought a white horse for his daughter. Lady Elizabeth loved all kinds of animals, but her favorite animals were horses.

She called her horse for White Rose and Elizabeth rode out every day and rescued animals from dangers or those who were hunted by hunters. 

But one night one wing and the stables were on fire. A man called for help and Elizabeth heard him and he told her what happens. 

Elizabeth panicked and ordered that White Rose and the other horses have to get them out of the stall fast. 

Everyone at the castle carried and tore with buckets of water to extinguish the fire and on the way out of the stables was a stable boy with all the horses except the White Rose. Elizabeth was devastated and ran into the fire and called after her beloved horse. 

Both died in the fire and since that day has no one built up the castle again. The ruin stands as a memorial to Elizabeth and her horse. What a story.

It made me think it might be the White Rose which I have met? if so, why? For me to be able to continue Elizabeth's work for the animals?

After what I have discovered no one would believe me anyway and I wonder if the white horse coming back?

And it did it three nights later came to my house again. I got dressed warmly and went to the back and met the horse came, but this time it seemed as if it wanted to take me somewhere. 

"What do you want me to do this time? You do not want to show me the way?" I wondered, and I went over and patted on the white horse and it braying. 

"Is that what I think? Do you want me to sit on your back?" I asked the horse and it nodded and I jumped on it and walked away with me. 

It was like sitting on a white soft cloud. We rode through forests and meadows, and she trotted as evenly and smoothly.

Suddenly, when we came out of a field then began the white horse galloping at full speed. I held tight to the man on the horse and I asked her to stay but she would not listen to me. 

Then we came up against a large tree with low branches. I knew it was too late to jump off the horse and suddenly I was hit by a low branch and fell off. 

"What ... what happened? Is that you White Rose?" I said, and took a look at the horse before my eyes closed my eyes. 

The dawn came and I woke up and White Rose was nowhere to be seen, just like all the other times.  
I sat and thought about why White Rose wanted me to sit and ride on her and why did she run away like that, I could have died.

Beside me, I heard a thud out of an old leather bag. It must have been hidden for years. I opened it and out of it, there was some jewelry, a powder puff and ... a diary. 

I opened the diary carefully and read. Incredibly, this diary belonged to Lady Elizabeth Carlisle. I read the diary.

One of the stable boys woke me. The left wing and the bridge were in flames. White Rose was there. 

"No. Nooooo." Elizabeth screamed. 

"Elizabeth, there's nothing you can do come back." Stable boy shouted after her. 

But I did not stop. I ran into the burning barn. 

"White Rose. White Rose, where are you?" 

We managed to take us out of the back of the stable. I had to save her. She was my life's one great love. I screamed for help but no one neither saw nor heard me. White Rose was terrified, she bolted away. 

Until we crashed against a tree and I fell to the ground. My legs are broken and I'm close to death. No one can help me.

She has decided not to leave me, but with my last breath, I have to ask her to leave ... But not to the castle.

It was just what the white horse did yesterday evening. So Elizabeth died thus not in the fire after all.

When the White Rose bolted, she fell in right here where I'm sitting now. 

What a sad story when Elizabeth died, she must have thought at the entire palace was burned to the ground and White Rose was faithful unto death. I kept the diary in my chest and thought about what could have happened to her since. Where did she go? 

And it was the white mare's ghost that I have helped this week. For some reason, I have been chosen to know everything about Lady Elizabeth Carlisle's fate. But why? 

I decided to go back home but on the way home on the ground, I heard neighing in the trees. Then came an entire herd up to me and I was rather glad to see them. They came up to me and I patted kindly on them.

But then the horses created a strange atmosphere as if they were waiting for something. Then came a foal forward, a completely pure white foal. 

It was then I understood. Lady Elizabeth Carlisle ghost wanted to show me that her beloved White Rose survived after all. She lived on in generation after generation with the wild horses. 

Four years later 

Kimberly sits in her office and looked in her red leather book. In it, she has drawn a picture of the white horse and below the picture she has written: White Rose the saving angel. 

And in a glass cabinet in the living room there was a wooden coffin, and in it was the leather bag with all the accessories that were in it, including the diary.


End file.
